Doge's Life
by P3pP3r0N1 d0GZ
Summary: A young Shiba Inu cub has left home for a fairer life. She meets her new destiny and friends. But not everything is fun and games.Her father is angry that his training practice pup is gone and is looking for her. Will doge find her destiny before her father finds her?
1. Chapter 1

Doge's Life

This is about a young stray Shiba inu who is struggling with life and is soon found by a kind human and names her Kabosu.A story about doge!

Doge's POV

"Mummy, Doge doesn't wanna play with the can!" Moaned one of my littermates.

"Muummm Doge keeps telling us go away she is trying to sleep!" Another puppy groaned.

"Dears please! Doge is the youngest and she needs to rest and your too rough with her so go play with your other sisters and brothers." Sighed my mother, Wish. She had a point because I was last to be born and the runt of the litter. Daddy came home well to our large fallen garbage bin with a destroyed car nearby to play in. He had a large stag and some plump ducks stuffed in his large jaws. My two sisters and four brothers scrambled over to him beaming. He yawned and dropped the prey on the slab where we eat the food. He greeted the others with hugs and kisses. I saw my older sister glare at me like dad had forgotten me and loved her the most. I rolled my eyes and padded over to the fresh kill.

"HEY THAT MY DUCK! DAD DOGE IS HOGGING ALL THE FOOD!" My drama king brother screamed pointing his paw at me.

"I only want a duck! And mind your own business! Also I'm not hogging I'm looking for the juiciest one to give to mummy!" I snapped stressed out way too much. Mums face was a picture after I snapped at my older brother.

I only got a single bite of duck and some stale bread I found perking near by. I fell into a sleep near the engine of the car.

****DREAM****

(Galaxy sky with long grass field with a small breeze)

I woke in my dream where I was a alpha of stray dogs.

"Alpha Doge we have caught 19 stags and rabbits today." My deputy, Bear yowled. I nodded in happiness and went to see my mate, Insanity. We had 4 pups, Moon-Moon, Insanity Jr, Nyan and Jr and Greeley where male and the others were had plenty of food,shelter,territory and a large pack called Meme Rulers. A large spirit wolf came up to me.

"Doge you are under threat in the real life of yours..." I was shocked at her.

'You must run away from home and find a two-legs to look after you then you escape and go to your destiny..." I was shocked at the faded before I could respond and I rapidly woke up near the engine. No one was awake and for my revenge and to survive I stole a duck and planned to hunt some rats or fish on the way.

I ran to the sewers seeing it was more far away. Before I ran I his my scent by jumping around in the sewer water even though that is disgusting but it felt good to be dirty and smelly. I washed in the nearby river after a couple blocks. I saw a kindergarten nearby and decided I could socialize there. I dashed my tiny paws other there. The young children where drawing pictures seeing as I had jumped up on the window sil. Some where drawing squiggles or smiley faces.

A young child near the window saw me and waved and started to tell other kids.

"There is a doggy looking out the window!"

"Teacher there is a puppy outside!"

"OK children calm down its just a stray puppy." The teacher told them. He went outside and went towards me. I did my cutest expression. He smiled and picked me up and took me indoors.

"Children this is the puppy that was outside." He showed the excited children. Their beaming eyes looked at me as I slowly wagged my tail. They didn't seem to be bothered that I had a duck in my mouth.

"What's a strey?" A little boy asked in wonder.

"A stray is a pet that has no home to live in. This puppy is a stray because she has no collar and smells like the sewers." They awed, wowed that I was a stray. I thought hard how to make them laugh. I jumped off the mans lap and started to do fun tricks. I stood on my back legs and howled then without thinking made my tounge touch me nose cross eyed. They roared with laughter at my tricks, I bowed my head and licked the kids hands as i passed them. I loved my new life. No selfishness or arrogance it was love and caring. For once my curly golden tail wagged. I could hear clearly it was creaking...


	2. Chapter 2

A dream come true

I stayed at the kindergarten. The kids played with me at break time and I would hide under one kids table and they would give me some lunch and its only been a day! I figured out the names of the children. Ximema, Dakato also Su where my best friends there. Ximema would try draw me with Su. And Dakato would play fetch the tennis ball. Sometimes, we all played hide and seek as a class in the playground. The teachers fed me scraps and soon they are making a dog house for me to sleep in idstead of the carboard box that one kid gave me thinking I would live in it. It was nice of them but it was a bit small and I'm soaked if I sit inside.

I sometimes desperate to talk with them but I have kind of forgotten English words. But who cares right now? I just wanna enjoy it at the moment. Subjects for learning looked fun. For maths they learned numbers but with me in it. So there is one Doge. There is two bowls. There is three blankets and so on and so on, English was learning to write words about your favrioute animal. All the kids tryed to do my name or a sentence about me.

"Here my sentence about Doge." A young boy said "Doge is a dog." He said boldly. In thanks I bowed my head smiling.

"Can I say my sentence?" Asked most children with a twinkle of light in their bright eyes. I winked and listened to each word they told.

"Doge is my friend"

"Its fun playing with Doge."

I liked all of what the young children had said about me. I was really excite about it.

AT UNKNOWN PLACE

"Where is the little rat to now!"

"I don't know we practiced on mum and now she is crow-food!"

"Why not we kill each other?"

"No we need our foul runt to kill!"

"We already had to eat some corpse to make sure copper don't come here!"

"Good point son"

"I caught the scent of runt! Its a bit dry but she headed to the sewers then kindergarten boss"

"Well done we will find her tonight!"

"Can't wait for her blood to be dripping down my claws!"

Will they find Doge or will she be safe? 0o0 _


End file.
